1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to beverage dispensing valves and, in particular, to post-mix beverage dispensing valves.
2. Background:
Post-mix beverage dispensing valves are well known in the prior art and provide for the simultaneous mixing of a water and syrup component for the production of a beverage. Standard flow rates for such valves are typically 11/2 to 3 ounces per second; however, flow rates of 41/2 to 6 ounces are now also becoming desirable. In addition, it is known that the desired brix ratio can vary depending on the type of drink being dispensed. Although prior art valves can be set up to provide a particular flow rate at a desired mixing ratio, such prior art valves are not easily and quickly adjustable to provide for substantially different flow rates and/or mix ratio requirements.
As post-mix valves are required to provide an accurate brix at a desired flow rate, and to maintain such precision it is well understood in the industry that such valves periodically need cleaning, adjusting and other maintenance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a post-mix valve wherein the internal components are quickly and easily accessible, adjustable and repairable.